londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Monday 8 November 2010' *Canons Farm, Banstead: male Hen Harrier showing well 4.13pm-4.45pm when roosted in field just NE of farmhouse/barns, also Barn Owl hunting at dusk also 1+ Little Owl calling, 4 Mallards over and Goldcrest (David Campbell, Johnny Allan, Mike Spicer) *Wanstead Flats: 07:00 - 08:45:150+ Redwing (south and west), 120 + Fieldfare (south/west), 100 + Wood Pigeon (south in small dispersed groups and singles), 600 Starling (south/west), 20 + Skylark (south), 2 L Redpoll, 3 Goldfinch, 3 Chaffinch, 3 Meadow Pipit, Cormorant - rain and a grumpy disposition stopped play as my baccy was in danger of getting wet (NC/Tim Harris) *Wanstead Park: m Teal (SoM), 3 Little Grebe, f Teal, 21 Pochard, 32 Tufted Duck (Heronry), Grey Heron, m Shoveler (Perch), Firecrest in yews near Grotto with Goldcrests and LTTs (nr top south arm OW) 3 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Gadwall (Basin) (J Lethbridge) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from Lincoln Court tower block 07:00 - 09:00 - male Ring Ouzel west at eye level with small Fieldfare flock, 5190 Starlings, 980 Redwings, 296 Fieldfares, 115 Chaffinches (plus many unIDable finches), 15 Blackbirds, Brambling heard, Peregrine dispatching migrating Chaffinch and then briefly landing c3 metres away on roof; 27 Woodpigeons (!); full details on the site later (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Fairlop Waters: female Goosander still present 1pm photo , Lapwing. (viaLondon Birdwatching) *Greenwich Park: c150 Starlings W, c 50 Redwings S, 2 Fieldfares S, thrushes around, a handful of Chaffinches W but I admit the weather conditions deterred me from serious observing (Joe Beale) *Leyton Flats: Goldeneye male (Hollow Ponds), 6 Redwing, 11 L. Redpoll. (Gary A James) 'Sunday 7 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Viz Mig 0715-0900: 10 Lapwing NW 0845, 1090 Woodpigeon mostly W or SW, 155 Starling mostly N, 51 Redwing N, 39 Fieldfare N, c50 Chaffinch N, 6 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Meadow Pipit, also 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, imm Herring Gull playing with green tennis ball, 2 drake, 1 duck Gadwall Tunnel Res (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: viz-mig 07.10 - 09.10: 4,115 Woodpigeon, 356 Starling, Brambling, 30 Lapwing, 3 Goldeneye, 3 grey geese sp & 2 Green Sandpiper behind dam, 1 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: Black Redstart still near farmhouse (Johnny Allan/Steve Gale per David Campbell). *Crossness: drake Goldeneye flew high west upriver @ 10:30, also 40 Blackwits, 3 Dunlin, Curlew, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (near-ad, 2nd winter), pair Stonechat (John Archer). *East India Dock Basin area: 570 Woodpigeon (SW), 325 Starling, 97 Redwing, 1 Lapwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Skylark, 10 Chaffinch, Sparrowhawk, 2 Ring-necked Parakeets. 3 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper (high tide roost), c140 Teal, Kingfisher (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Grange Waters: 2580 Wood Pigeons mostly south west, 10 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Siskin, 44 Chaffinch, Yellowhammer, Brambling, 121 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, 52 Skylark, Wood Lark, 2 Little Egret, 129 Lapwing, 5 Ring-necked Parakeets, 33 Red-legged Partridges and Common Buzzard. (Dominic Mitchell and Dave Morrison) *Greenwich Park: c1500 Woodpigeons SW ish, a few Stock Doves in with them, 68 Redwings, mainly W, c50 Fieldfares W and c25 thrush sp., 5 Meadow Pipits, 70 Chaffinch/finch sp. W, 16 Siskins, 8 Redpolls,45 Starlings W, 2 Sparrowhawks, 1 Firecrest (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath: 0745- 0915 : c.2,000 Woodpigeons most SW, House Martin SW, 25+ Lapwing W, 20 Fieldfare N, 20 Redwing N, 2 Song Thrush S, 150 Starlings over (Pete Mantle) *Harold Hill:' Firecrest' showing well in my garden 13.15-13.20 at least, loosely with tit flock moving through along the edge of adjacent Hatter's Wood (Colin Jupp). *Horton Country Park, Epsom: Migration 1130-1200: 1000 Starlings in groups west, also 20/30 Redwings around feeding (Bob Smith) *Kew Gardens: 12 Egyptian Geese, 34 Gadwall, 8 Shoveler, m Mandarin, 1 Little Grebe, c100 Redwing SW (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: (08.00-09.30): Little Egret over SW at 08.00, Bittern main lake, 4 Cetti's warbler, 2 Siskin, 1 Chiffchaff, 7 Fieldfare, 1 Water Pipit (Martin Honey). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Teal on the main pond, 1 Little Owl in the disaster area, 1 Skylark over, 1 Meadow Pipit, 5 Fieldfare, 25 Chaffinch, 25 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, 10 Jackdaw & 9 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: S E Owl, 4 Corn Bunting, 2 Bearded Tit, 2 Stonechat, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel @3.30pm (Shaun Harvey) *Rotherhithe: 3 Egyptian Geese and 5 Ring-necked Parakeet Southwark Park; 2 Pochard Canada Water (Richard Bonser) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 1m 1f Shoveler, 1f Pochard, c25 Tufted Duck, 44 Coot, 20 Cormorant, 2 Grey Heron, c60 Black-headed Gull, 1 Chiffchaff, c40 Redwing, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c30 Goldfinch, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Collared Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Totteridge Valley: 15:30 - 17:15: c60 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (over), 4 Meadow Pipit, Red-legged Partridge, 2 Little Owl, 16 Mandarin, 6 Teal, Bullfinch, Siskin (over), Redpoll (over) - (Ian Ellis). *Wanstead Flats: 07:00 - 09:15: 2400 Woodpigeon over (mostly south, south-west), 5 Siskin, 7 Brambling, 45 Chaffinch, 40 Fieldfare, c105 Redwing, 200 Starling, 2 Stock Dove south, 3 Linnet, 20 Skylark (18 NW), 15 Blackbird, 2 Reed Bunting (S Fisher) *Fairlop Waters: female Goosander photo. Also Gadwall, Pochard, lots of Fieldfare & Redwing (via London Birdwatching) *Gants Hill: Peregrine, Coal Tit, 2 GSWP (via London Birdwatching) *South Park, Ilford: 2 GCGrebe, 4 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 3 Pochard, 6 Tufted Duck, 2 Greylag Geese, Mistle Thrush, Jackdaw2 Goldcrest, 2 parties of LTTit, 2 Greenfinch, Grey Wagtail (via London Birdwatching) *Valentines Park, Ilford: Mediterranean Gull (aka Valentino), 4 Egyptian Geese (info) Pochard, GCGrebe, Lil Grebe, 2 Grey Wagtail, Kingfisher (via London Birdwatching) *KGV Reservoir: Pheasant, 56 Canada Goose, 12 Mute Swan, 4 Gadwall, 20 Wigeon, 26 Mallard, 17 Shoveler, 45 Teal, 48 Pochard, 320 Tufted Duck, 4 Goldeneye, Goosander, 12 Little Grebe, 15 Great Crested Grebe, Black Necked Grebe 8 Grey Heron, 1 Little Egret, 20 Cormorant, 720 Coot, Common Gull, Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull, 60 Woodpigeon, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Jay, Magpie, 75 Jackdaw, Carrion Crow, Wren, Starling, Blackbird, Robin, 5 Grey Wagtail, 20 Pied Wagtail, 5 Meadow Pipit, 25 Chaffinch, Brambling, 20 Goldfinch, 45 Linnet,(London Birdwatching) *Grovelands Park, Southgate, N14: 75(43 males, 32 females) Mandarin Ducks, 16:45 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly; 4 Goldcrest; 3 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling; 1 singing male Song Thrush (Robert Callf). 'Saturday 6 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Viz mig 0740-0900: c160 Woodpigeon SW, Skylark, 2 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 6 Siskin, Blackcap (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: 1,250 Woodpigeons over, adult Med Gull, female Cetti's Warbler by main hide & 19 Snipe (Brent Birders) *Crossness: Snow Bunting flew NE @ 09:25 (Kev Jarvis per JA). Water pipit, Rock pipit, Cetti's warbler, Peregrine, 30 Dunlin.(Kev Jarvis). *Dartford Marshes: Stone Curlew flew towards Pig Farm this morning, then flew low west towards Crayford Marsh (Andy Lawson & James Hunter per JA) *Banstead Downs Golf Course: 2 Firecrests along wooded footpath on west side by post 1, then 1 later just before post 678 - probably another bird; 3+ Goldcrests (David Campbell). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Corn Bunting till 9.06am between farmhouse and last residential houses along Canons Lane, 2 Black Redstarts, Brambling, c.10 Yellowhammers, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 2 Little Owls, 3 Mistle Thrushes, 3+ Siskins, 5 Lesser Redpolls, 7+ Skylarks, 3 Meadow Pipits, 2 male Pheasants, 1+ Fieldfare, Goldcrest, Common Gull, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, 5+ Rose-ringed Parakeets, 2 Nuthatches, 3+ Pied Wagtails (David Campbell, Paul Goodman, Johnny Allan, Paul Manville, John Hughes, Alan Wingrave, Geoff Barter, Graham Osborne et al). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from adjoining Lincoln Court tower block 06:50 - 09:40: 6,180 Woodpigeons, mostly west (full counts and photos on the site later), unidentified bunting south-west 0810, either Snow or Lap on call, but views too poor; 2 Cetti's Warblers, East Res (one NE corner, one SW corner), Yellow-legged Gull, Siskin, 3 Coal Tits and 2 Reed Buntings at the feeders, 2 Common Buzzards west (one 1310-1321, one 1340-1344, first for a long while - NB, one was particularly pale with bicoloured tail), plus the usuals (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Teal (inc one drake) on the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 35 Greenfinch, 1 Bullfinch by the railway bridge, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Queens Park, NW6. 1200+ movement of Woodpigeon west over garden 0730-0900. (Rob Ayers) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 2 Heron, 27 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 11 Moorhen 2 coot, 8 Black-headed Gull, 2 Woodpigeon in park and 50+ flying west, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 10 Robin, 18 Blackbird, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Rainham : Kingfisher over Tesco carpark, Jackdaw on Chafford School roof, Goldcrest + Chiffchaff in garden (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Marshes: Short-eared Owl and Bearded Tit,Bullfinch,Green Sandpiper.(Shaun Harvey/LondonBirds Twitter). 2 Pinkfeet on Averley Marshes (Conrad Ellam & John Bushel) *Thames(Putney- Barnes Bridges) early WeBS count: 5 Mute Swan, 2 Canada + 6 Egyptian Geese, 364 Mallard, 166 Teal, 70 Tufted Duck, f Mandarin, 4 Great-crested + 1 Little Grebe, 61 Cormorant, 8 Heron, 2 Coot, 11 Moorhen, c1020 Black-headed, 8 Common, 59 Herring, 33 LBB + 4 Great BB Gulls; also 3 Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich park: 760 Woodpigeon basically SW, 56 Chaffinch/finch sp., 4 Redwing, 2 Collared Doves, 9 Starlings W, 1 Peregrine chasing a pigeon distantly (didn't succeed), 4+ meadow Pipits, 3 Firecrests, female Teal on lake in Flower Gardens was a good record (Joe Beale). *Hampton Court Park (06:45-09:00): 1600 Woodpigeons (nearly all S between 07:30 and 08:30), Brambling heard, 1 Siskin S, 5 Fieldfare (including 4 SW), 4 Redwing (including 3 SW), 141 Jackdaw E from roost (Andrew Skotnicki). *Wanstead Park and Flats: 16 Brambling south (15 together over Shoulder of Mutton), 3 Siskin, 19 Chaffinch, 14 Fieldfare West, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Redwing, 10 Goldfinch, 17+ RNP, 15 15 Meadow Pipit, Linnet over, Kingfisher (Perch), 580 Woodpigeon over in small flocks, 195 Coot, Stock Dove, 2 ad Great Black-backed Gulls west, Chiffchaff, 4 Green Woodpecker (one giving territorial call) + others (S Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: 364 Woodpigeon south, Yellowhammer (finally) north, 21 Fieldfare west (J Lethbridge) *Ingrebourne Valley: Firecrest, '''Berwick Ponds with Long Tailed Tit flock, '''Goosander drake over, 7 Goldcrest, 9 Fieldfare, 44 Redwing, Woodcock at dawn, 4 Siskin, 8 Redpoll sp over,2 Little Egrets, Red Legged Partridge and 22 Yellowhammer.(Dave Morrison) *Willows Farm: Lesser spotted Woodpecker (f), 22 Linnet, 20+ Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush. (Steve Blake) *Tyttenhanger Gp's: 4 Wigeon, 7 Pochard, 2 Teal, 23 LBB Gull, 44+ Common Gull. c350 BH Gull, 11 Greylag Geese, Water Rail, 2 Skylark, Sparrowhawk. (Steve B) *WWT LWC Barnes: Jack Snipe '(2), Water Pipit, '''Bearded Tit '(2), Cettis Warbler (3+), Fieldfare (over), Siskin, Reed Bunting, Water Rail, 'Bittern '(Angus Innes) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 Kingfisher, Carr's Basin (Robert Callf). *Mayesbrook Park: 3 Little egret, 6 Shoveler, Teal, Great spotted woodpecker, 15 long tailed tit.(Paul Hawkins) *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 9 Cormorant, c50 Black-headed Gull, group of 4 Goldcrest, 4 Collared Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail, 4 Jay, c20 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Kings Road South Norwood se25 14:15hrs2 Lapwing over NW SE (John Watson) *Sewardstone Marsh: 80 Chaffinch, 5 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Skylark (Martin Shepherd) *Vauxhall BT: f Peregrine present all day (Michael Mac). *Battersea Park Lake: 6 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker and all usuals (Michael Mac). *Horsenden Hill: vis mig 0745-0900; 475 Woodpigeon, 30 Chaffinch, 16 Goldfinch. Later 1 Common Buzzard NE 1315, 1+ Nuthatch, 4 Skylark, 1 Redpoll (Andy Culshaw + LNHS group). *Rainham A13: Snipe, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (via London Birdwatching) *Knighton Woods, Woodford: 7 Mandarin, male Shoveler (via London Birdwatching) *Weald Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Cormorant, pr Mute Swan, 5 Tufted Duck, c70 Black-headed Gull, 10 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldcrest, 25+ Long-tailed Tit (several mixed tit-flocks), 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 3 Jay, 12+ Chaffinch, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Goldfinch, 20+ Siskin. Plus Brambling heard over (called once) & probable firecrest calling in laurels Lincolns Lane car park, just wouldn't show. Also 2 Red Admiral (Colin Jupp, Havering EWT group). '''Friday 5 November 2010 *Alexandra Park: 2+ Brambling in trees along railway lines with other finches, then flew south-west at 10.15 am (Dominic Mitchell et al). *Beckton Park: Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush, 6 Pied Wagtails (London Birdwatching) *Brent Reservoir: Adult winter Med Gull, Viz-mig 08.45-09.45: 1 Brambling West with 33 Chaffinch, 11 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, 1 Siskin (Andrew Verrall). * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 8 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 5 Wren, 7 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 4 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 5 Chaffinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: Brambling, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Rock Pipit, ad Yellow-Legged Gull, Common Sandpiper, 3 Stonechats,4 Shoveler, 93 Dunlin, 114 Lapwing. (Kev Jarvis). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2 Firecrest, together, 13:58 - 14:09 hrs; 4 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Harold Hill (Sedgefield Crescent): Brambling calling in trees near my garden at 08.45 (Colin Jupp). *Hornsey (New River): Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (James Palmer). *London Wetland Centre WWT: Bittern (Birdguides) * Muswell Hill: 1 Brambling over Sydney Road, Sparrowhawk circling, 7 or so House Sparrows. 08.00(P.A) * Paddington Green: pr Peregrine Falcon in area all morning and into early p.m. (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Station: 1 Grey Wagtail over in the rain (JR). *Regent's Park: Water Rail, 48 Mandarins, 56 Red crested Pochards, 50 Redwings, 2 Jackdaw, Chiffchaff, 4 Siskins (Tony Duckett). * Roding Valley Park and surrounding area: Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, small flock of Goldfinches, Long-tailed Tit, Jay, Goldcrest, Pied Wagtail (Alan Hobson). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1f Sparrowhawk, 23 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, c60 Black-headed Gull, 15 Tufted Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 15 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Pied Wagtail, c50 Starlings (on playing fields) 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Jay, (John Watson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls on East Res, Brambling with Chaffinches southern perimeter, 4 Goldcrests, 2 Coal Tits (Mark Pearson) *Valentines Park, Ilford: 5 Egyptian Geese (JM). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): 200+ Wood Pigeon south, 3 Stock Dove north, Collared Dove, 21 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 12 + Skylark, 18 Chaffinch, 10 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, 14 L Redpoll, 16 Siskin, 5 Linnet, Yellowhammer south, 5 Reed Bunting, 12 Redwing west, 3 Fieldfare, 15 Mistle Thrush, 4 Goldcrest, 4 + Great Black-backed Gull, 3 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 f Tufted Duck, 2 pr Shoveler, f Teal (51sp NC and latterly Sally Hammond) 'Thursday 4 November 2010' *Alexandra Park Firecrest still present in Conservation Area early morning, with 4+ Goldcrests and numerous common tits (David Callahan). *Amwell NR: 1 Marsh Tit, 1 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Siskin. (TeRNS) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, 7 Common Snipe, 220+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Brent Reservoir: female Peregrine close by hide, adult Winter Mediterranean Gull (John Gravatt, Andrew Verrall). *Dagnam Park LNR: Grey Wagtail, 4 Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, Coal Tit (Colin Jupp). *East India Dock Basin NR: Black Redstart, 230 Teal, 6 Pied Wagtail. (Gary A James). *Fairlop Waters CP: 20 Tufted Duck, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 30 Lapwing, Dunnock, Meadow Pipit (London Birdwatching) *Five Oaks Lane, Chigwell: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Stock Dove, 40+ Redwing, 4 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 2 Stonechat (pr), Dunnock, 11 Linnet, 3 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch (London Birdwatching) *Roding Valley Park: 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, flock of Long-tailed Tits, Jay, Common Gull (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 18 Cormorant, c60 Black-headed Gull, 15 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, c15 Goldfinch, 10 Greenfinch, 12 Ring-necked Parakeet, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Pied Wagtail, (John Watson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls in pre-roost gathering, otherwise quiet (MJP) *Tower Bridge: Grey Wagtail on riverwall by Thames Clippers pier (Sean Huggins). *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): The large grey falcon again today scattering the gulls, appears to be larger than a Peregrine, but even with better views of its disappearing back end I cannot make out any distinguishing features in its uniformly grey (like Common Gull grey) plumage, slight fingering at end of wing (any ideas?), barring that not a lot else: 1 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 3 Mistle Thrush, 3 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, juv Yellow-legged Gull over Alex, Great Black-backed Gull in with the 100s of other gulls, 13 Ring-necked Parakeet, 5 Shoveler (4m), 3 Pochard (2m), 3 Skylark, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (NC) *Wanstead Park: Mandarin Duck (reported yesterday from the Groto part of Ornamental Waters, Pete Suanders), no sign today but: 86 Gadwall (all bar one on Ornamental Waters), 53 Tufted Duck (1 SoM, 28 Heronry, 2 Perch, remainder OW), 6 Shoveler (4m Perch, pr OW), pr Teal (OW), 18 Pochard (mainly Heronry), 6 Heron, 5 Little Grebe, 2 Chiffchaff (by SoM, one in song), 20+ Goldcrest (1 singing), usual tit flocks, Coal Tit, Siskin, 6 L Redpoll, 6+ Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail, 2 Cormorant (but hey a patch tick is a patch tick! NC) 'Wednesday 3 November 2010' *Allens Gardens (N16): male Firecrest, 5 Goldcrests, 3 Coal Tits (MJP) *Archway - small long-tailed tit flock 11am (DPainter) *Battersea Park Lake: 1 drake Pintail (patch tick - but possibly escapee or feral), Shoveler down to 3, f Sparrowhawk, 5 Mute Swans - 2 adults and juveniles, 5 Ring-necked Parakeets, 5+ Grey Herons and all the usuals - 11:30am to 12:30pm (Michael Mac). *Beckton Park: Goldcrest singing in the carpark (Stansfeld Rd), Sparrowhawk (low S over Royal Albert Dock) (via London Birdwatching), *Brent Reservoir: Viz-mig 07.00-09.30: Jackdaw 11 W, Wood Pigeon 375 S, Redwing 16, Fieldfare 6, Mipit 2, Chaffinch 64, Redpoll 1 (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-Legged Gulls, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Rock Pipit, Little Egret, 3 Stonechat, 3 Snipe. (Kev Jarvis). *Croydon: Firecrest calling in grounds of Ruskin House at 16:15 (John Birkett) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 20 Egyptian Goose, c40 Common Gull (RH per DMc). *Ingrebourne Valley: Brambling in scrub behide viewing area (Shaun Harvey) *London Wetland Centre: 80 Teal, 26 Wigeon, 4 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (LWC Website) *Ruislip: c100 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, pair Bullfinch, 4 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 50+ Redwing, 5 Fieldfare on Poors Field. 14 Wigeon, 25+ Gadwall, 6 Shoveler & 10+ Teal on Lido (Steve Pash). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from Lincoln Court tower block, 07:00-10:00 - 3,460 Woodpigeons (almost all west, almost all along Thames flightline; most prior to 0800 - record site count), 230 Starlings, 109 Chaffinches, 50 Redwings, 56 Fieldfares - further counts and photos on site later; adult Yellow-legged Gull on East Res, 4 Goldcrests (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Thames Barrier Park: c40 Teal, 8 Great Black-backed Gull, (via London Birdwatching) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Firecrest Monument Glade 1pm, also Coal Tit heard (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Sparrowhawk, perched, Rough Lot; Siskin, a few, including a nice view of a female in Water Grden, perched in Ash (Robert Callf). 25 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2 Pochard, Kestrel. ( Pete Lowman) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Common Buzzard: 1 Sparrowhawk: 11 Redwing: 3 Meadow Pipits and 2 Skylark over: 1 fem Bullfinch: 1 singing Goldcrest (John Colmans) *Town Park, Enfield: 1 adult-winter Mediterranean Gull, feeding on lawn with Black-headed and Common Gulls, 15:40 - 15:53 hrs; 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling (Robert Callf). *Valentines Park, Ilford: Mediterranean Gull aka Valentino, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Egyptian Geese, 3 Pochard, Kestrel, Kingfisher (via London Birdwatching) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30):+ 200 Wood Pigeon (south), 3 Stcok Dove, 34+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, 26 Chaffinch, 6 Goldfinch, 7 Greenfinch, 5 Siskin, 6 L Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 3 Brambling, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 + Blackbird, 14 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, many Robin, 4 Mistle Thrush, Little Owl (being mobbed by Chaffinch and small birds in Long Wood, possibly a new bird as the resident usually roosts in one of the smaller copses!), Great Black-backed Gull, 2 juv Yellow-legged Gull, Goldcrest and the usual Tits, 2m Shoveler, 1 f Teal and the others (48sp NC) *Wanstead Park :4 Goldcrest, 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Gadwall (2 SoM, 3 Perch), 36 Tufted Duck (1 SoM, 32 Heronry, 3 Perch), Pochard (23 Heronry, 1 Perch), m Shoveler (Perch), Great Crested Grebe (H), 2 Little Grebe (1 SoM, 1 H), 2 Heron, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, 4+ Siskin, 1 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 3 Brambling, 6 Redpoll, Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, G and GS Woodpecker (NC) 'Tuesday 2 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Only two Goldcrests with tit flock today, but a bonus adult Yellow-legged Gull at Wood Green Reservoir until flushed by Carrion Crow from 'water feature' (David Callahan). 6 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Shoveler drakes, 2 Greylag, 2 Chiffchaffs but no sign of Yellow-browed Warbler (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards) *Beddington SF: Caspian Gull (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: Adult Mediterranean Gull back for 4th year opp. main hide 10.00. Viz-mig 07,00-08.30: Siskin, 3 Redpoll, 27 Chaffinch, 2 Meadow Pipit, 119 Starling, 17 Redwing (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Little Owl, Water Rail, Peregrine, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, pr Stonechat, c130 Lapwing, 28 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Siskin, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel (Chris B); 2+ wren, 1 shoveler (William G) *High Beach Church: Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Long-tailed Tits (via London Birdwatching) *Ilford, Valentines Park: Mediterranean Gull (Valentino), 3 Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (via London Birdwatching) *Roding Valley Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, flock of Goldfinches, flock of Long-tailed Tits, Jay (Alan Hobson). Woodford Library: Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Greenwich Park: 2 Fieldfares, 1 Redwing, 2+ migrant Blackbirds, 3 or 4 Song Thrush migrants, 1 Brambling, 2 Meadow Pipits and up to 2 Firecrests (rather elusive) in Flower Gardens late morning (Joe Beale). *Hyde Park: 7.30am - kingfisher flying low over Serpentine towards SE corner of the lake (Neil Millar). *Isle of Dogs: Firecrest briefly at Mudchute Farm mid-pm along high path c100yds N of entrance by DLR station (Sean Huggins). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 drake Teal on the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing & 13 Grey Heron (JR). *Staines Moor: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Buzzard, Stonechat, 40+ Fieldfare, Skylark, 2 Redwing, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Gt Sp Woodpecker, 2 Meadow Pipits,(Sue Giddens). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls; checks of Abney, Clissold etc. quiet but for good sprinkling of Goldcrests (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Wanstead village: Swallow heading south at 8:45am (JL) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): 500+ Starling (west, 700 on playing fields - Tim Harris), 30+ Chaffinch, Brambling, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Greenfinch, 6 Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 15 Siskin, 1 Reed Bunting, 13 UFOs (unidentified finches over), 29 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, 10 + Blackbird, 4 Song Thrush, many Robin, 4 Mistle Thrush, 16 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 23 Skylark, 6 Goldcrest, 3 large mixed Tit flocks, 3 Mallard (w), 5 Mute Swan (east), 5+ Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Ring-necked Parakeet, House Sparrow, Sparrowhawk, Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler (3m, 1f), 1 Pochard, 2 m Teal (Tim Harris) and small change to the sum of 51 sp (NC/TH). Redbridge Borough October Highlights 'Monday 1 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Yellow-browed Warbler with Long-tailed Tit-flock at western edge of reservoir 08:45, Firecrest in Conservation Area, plus drake Gadwall on Wood Green Reservoir and several Goldcrests (David Callahan); YBW and Firecrest still present 10:30 am, plus Goldcrest heard, Siskin, Linnet, Meadow Pipit, numerous Ring-necked Parakeets, and 2 Greylag Geese on reservoir (Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard); YBW still in Blandford 12:15, just north of park entrance, plus 4 Lesser Redpoll (Bob Watts). Viz mig 0650-0745: 10 Fieldfare N, 8 Redwing N, 130 Starling N, c 40 woodpigeon west, c 30 Chaffinch N (Bob Watts); lunchtime - no sign of YBW after BW's sighting until 14:00 pm at least (DC et al). 2 Greylags on New River at 7.20 a.m. (James Palmer). 13.30-15.10 no sign YBW. 1 Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin. (TeRNS). A couple of us saw a Warbler sp. in the trees north of the road running through the park at 15.30. However, it was high up and breast-on views, so couldn't see either the flanks or crown (Alan Hobson). *Bromley-by-Bow: Woodcock, 45 Teal along Channelsea plus the usuals (S Fisher) *Blackheath: 9 Lapwing N were, surprisingly, my first of the autumn. Also c16 Fieldfare W (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Rock Pipit on rafts, 1 Redshank, 22 Common Snipe (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt). Viz-mig 07.00-09.15 145 Wood Pigeon South, 285 Starling, 39 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing, 2 Siskins, Redpoll mostly West). *Chafford Hundred: c40 possible Waxwing west 08:32 (London Birders Yahoo Group). *Crayford Marshes: Lesser Redpoll, 2 Brambling, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Rock Pipit, 5 ad Yellow-Legged gulls, c110 Dunlin, 5 Curlew, 3 Wigeon, c100 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *Ealing Garden (W13): 1 Brambling heard over NW this morning (garden tick). Also 1+ Fieldfare (heard), small but steady passage of Chaffinch NW, 2+ Siskin, several Redwing W (Bill Haines). *Fairlop Waters CP: 60+ Fieldfare (DEH,London Birdwatching ) *Grovelands Park (N14): 1 Firecrest feeding in Holly, 08:18 - 08:21 hrs; 6 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Hyde Park: 2 Lapwing east (Simon Papps per DMc). *Kelsey Park, Beckenham: Kingfisher (first site record for me); Mandarin (40 - highest personal count at this site) and American Wood Duck still in residence and very vocal this morning (Martin Birch) *London Wetland Centre:100+ Teal, Bittern flew from main reedbed to north shore of Main Lake a.m., first-winter Ring-billed Gull on Main Lake 08:10 then flew north-east toward Thames; may return with Black-headed and Common Gull flock, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Water Pipit, 5 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff with tit-flock, 3 Brambling south-west, 17 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll west (LWC website). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 drake Shoveler on the main pond, 1 Little Owl in the disaster area, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Skylark over, 33 Greenfinch & 13 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Pink-footed Goose still present (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: Water Rail, female Wigeon, 74 Redwings, 32 Fieldfares, 38 Chaffinches, 36 Goldfinches, 4 Siskins (Tony Duckett) incase anyone is interested a Ring Ouzel male spent two days in the park last week. *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from Lincoln Court 07:00-09:30 - c55 Golden Plovers north 09:01 (only second site record this decade), 490 Redwings, 370 Starlings, 6 Jackdaws, 3 Bramblings, 56 Fieldfares, plus small number of finches etc.; Chiffchaff with tit flock in LWT garden (Mark Pearson & Jamie Partridge Hackney Wildlife) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): f Merlin (south, low along the main path across broom fields), large unidentified falcon (appearing uniformly light grey, with fairly rounded wing tips, the size of a Peregrine) along the south side of Long Wood and then west), Ring Ouzel (alarm call heard only, in with Blackbird, Song Thrush, Robin, Chaffinch, tits and Magpie mobbing some unfortunate bird of prey - presumably a Tawny Owl) tried to find it for an hour and only could find possible first winter bird in scrub east of Alex, 85 Redwing, 138+ Fieldfare, 15+ Blackbird, 10 + Song Thrush (including one singing in Long Wood), 4 Mistle Thrush, 1,300+ Starling (west), 60+ Chaffinch, 20 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, 4 L Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting and 50 unidentified finch (north/nw), 7 Goldcrest, 17 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 12 Skylark, 2 m Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Greylag Goose and les autres (54 sp NC); + 2 Brambling and 1 Siskin over my garden (JL) 'Archived News'